Stormy Night
by Jacob Phantom
Summary: Young cedfia.


*PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!! This was inspired by the beach episode of Ouran High Host Club, specifically the scene where Tamaki learns of Haruhi's fear of thunder. It was also inspired by a song called Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng. This is a Sofia the First fanfic. Now I must warn you. This is a Cedfia ship fanfic, which means I'm shipping the characters of Sofia and Cedric together. I'm not a big fanfic writer and this is one of a couple that I've done. So I don't know all the terms but I suppose you would call this fluff? It's not intimate and there's no mature content. If you don't approve of that kind of ship, then don't read. If you read and still decide to comment your disapproval for this kind of ship, then you show me a complete disregard of reading and understanding instructions, which is by your own fault, therefore your comment will be seen as lacking in intelligence and will be deleted as I will not tolerate such idiocy.*

Cedric was wandering the halls late at night. He often did it when he was frustrated at a spell or potion not working right. Tonight it was a potion. He was walking through the halls of the 3rd floor when he heard a soft noise break the silence of the night. He paused and listened. It sounded like crying. Normally he wouldn't pay attention but for some reason he felt like he should check it out. He moved towards the sound until he reached a door. It was unlocked. The crying noise was coming from inside. He looked around to make sure Baileywick or any other staff didn't see him going in the door. He didn't feel like explaining why he was out and about so late or getting teased for it. He poked his head through the door. Right away he could tell it lead in to a bedroom as there was a sitting area and another door opposite the one he was standing at. He slipped inside and closed the door behind him. The crying was a little louder now. He walked over to the other door and knocked hesitantly. There was no response. He turned the handle and the door opened. He poked his head through and looked around. There was a lamp on so the room was dimly lit. He could tell it was one of the children's rooms. More so a princesses. His eyes searched the room till they found her. She was sitting on the floor, legs brought up to her chest, head down, sobbing quietly. "Princess Sofia?" he whispered. Her head lifted at the sound of his voice. She looked over to the door "M-Mr. Ceedric" she sniffled. Cedric entered her room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. Sofia looked down. Cedric noticed there was water everywhere. It was storming outside. He also noticed that she was soaking wet and shivering. "Princess...what happened here? Why are you all wet?" he asked, taking off his robe and putting it around her. Sofia sighed, pulling the robe tight around her and looked at him through teary eyes then took a deep breath "I had a horrible nightmare that everyone left the castle and left me behind and then I had to live on the streets becuase no one wanted me and some bad men took me away and hurt me, and then I woke up and I was scared and the room was dark, so I quickly turned on the lamp and I was gonna run to my mom but then there was a loud boom of thunder and flashes of lightning that scared me even more and then the window blew open and all the rain started coming in and I didn't want to get in trouble for not having it locked and for everything being wet so I got up and tried to close it but I slipped and I almost fell out of the window and I got all wet and I was able to close it but it was still scary and and I just-" she began crying again. Cedric grabbed her and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. He didn't even mind that she was getting his clothes wet. Sofia was rather shocked by him hugging her. She stopped crying and hugged him back, reveling in how warm he felt. "It sounds like you've had a bit of rough night my dear. Don't worry. Cedric is here for you love." he told her. Sofia closed her eyes and smiled, hugging him tighter. "Come on, let's get you all dry and clean up the mess, shall we?" he said after letting her go. Sofia nodded "Ok!".

Cedric stood up and told Sofia to stand still while he performed a spell that would dry her off and clean up the water. Once it was done, Sofia hugged him again and thanked him. "It's no trouble at all my dear" he told her. Then he thought for a moment. "Do you still have your wand?" he asked her. "Yes! It's right over on my vanity", she replied. "Go get it and I shall show you a few tricks you can do, that way you're not falling out of windows" he said, giving a little wink. Sofia blushed in embarrassment and quickly ran over and brought back her wand. Cedric then taught her a few spells. One to open a window, to close it, one to clean up a mess like water everywhere and make things dry. He also taught her a spell that would block out the sounds from outside so the thunder wouldn't bother her. "You're so amazing Mr. Ceedric!" she said once they were all through and the window was locked tight. Cedric blushed a bit "Well...I dunno...simple spells really". Sofia smiled then let out a small yawn. Cedric smiled at her "Right, you should get back to bed" he said.

Sofia nodded and walked over to her bed. She then realized she was still wearing Cedric's robe. She took it off and handed it back to him then sat on her bed "Thank you so much Mr. Ceedric. Your robe is really comfy. And thank you for showing me those spells! I think they'll really come in handy!", she said to him. "You're quite welcome my dear" he smiled as he watched her settle under her covers. "Mr. Ceedric?" she asked, looking down shyly. He gave a confused look at her sudden shyness "Hm?" he replied. "Um...w-would you um...stayheretillIfallasleep?" she spoke quickly, her cheeks turning red. Cedric's eyes widened and he stood up a little straighter. He didn't know what to say. Sofia looked at him with her big blue puppy dog eyes "Please?" she said. Cedric felt like his heartstrings being tugged on. He smiled and sat down on the bed beside her "Alright, anything for you Princess". Sofia's face lit up and she smiled "Thank you!" she said. Once he'd gotten comfortable, Sofia snuggled up to him, which made him slightly uncomfortable but at the same time, he kind of liked it. He put an arm around her. Normally they weren't this close but "I suppose something like this brings people together" he thought to himself. "You're so warm and nice Mr. Ceedric. You're the best..." Sofia whispered sleepily as her eyes closed. Cedric smiled and reached up, stroking her hair softly "I'm always here for you, my love" he whispered. Sofia snuggled closer to him and drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight Princess Sofia" he whispered. He stayed there the rest of the night, dozing off once but waking up before the sun came up and slipping off back to his lair. But not before he kissed her forehead. When she woke in the morning, Sofia remembered the events of the night and smiled. Her crush on the sorcerer had become stronger. As for Cedric, he knew it might be wrong but she was the only one who seemed to care and appreciate him and he might, just might have some feelings for her...oh but he'd never admit to it, not even to Wormy.


End file.
